


Zuko's birthday present

by ragdollrory



Series: Fire and Blood snippets and alternate paths [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birthday Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdollrory/pseuds/ragdollrory
Summary: It's the first of Zuko's birthdays since Azula's been out of the asylum, his friends are not able to come, and she struggles to find something perfect to gift him. Fire and Blood compliant.
Series: Fire and Blood snippets and alternate paths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582678
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Zuko's birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should probably say that this is one of my very first drabbles, and as such, Azula is not as strong, and the whole thing is a bit messier than others, but I hope you'll like it regardless.

She had been looking for something special to do for her brother for months now, coming up with plans and ideas and dismissing them quicker than she finished developing them. Zuko’s birthday was in just a week and she had nothing to give him, she was getting frustrated, and Azula did not like frustration. The palace servants even less. She had screamed at people for the silliest of reasons, had thrown things over their heads and even threatened to zapp one of the royal advisors when he told her, maybe she should take some time away from the palace. All in the span of a day.

It was just really important for her to do something nice for him. They had never done presents when little, that was something people gave them, not something they gave each other, but after getting out of the asylum last year, she had felt she owed him her life several times over. And this birthday, Zuko’s friends could not come to be with him, instead, they’ll visit the a couple of weeks after, so it was up to her to give him some sort of joy during that day.

Azula had tried to get information from him. She had taken a seat next to Zuko in his office and helped with sorting some papers, and whatever dull law revising he had been doing, and tried to coax some information out of him. What did he like, what did he need, just something, Agni, damn it! But it was fruitless. She'd then turned to one of the Kyoshi warriors roaming about the palace, and taken her to bed. At the very least, she’d calm some of her body down.

She was in her room later that day, sprawled on the bed, what’s her name getting dressed besides her, trying to come up with something. Ideas were what Azula had in excess, but none of them were good enough. Why would Zuko want liquor when the palace cellar was huge and filled from top to bottom? Or yet another statue of him in some ridiculous pose? Would Zuko really enjoy a new set of robes? Probably, but he had so many already. How about a rare book on dragons and some weird guru bending shit? The library had those already. She was driving herself mad with this, but she could not bring herself to stop either. Swords? He hardly ever trained anymore. Something made of pure gold? He hated things that were pure something. Azula had even thought of having the Ember Island Players perform for her brother, but she then decided against it, because she would be forced to watch, and that meant the play would come to a premature end. Flames could be so tricky to handle. What about a new Pai Sho board-? She had it! Azula donned a robe and left her room in a rush, she had to send a hawk yesterday preferably, and she had to find the kitchens.

Luckily, the hawk returned the very next day with at least twenty pages of parchment, and a scroll that seemed so old and eerie it could’ve easily belonged to an Avatar. For the next five days, Azula had locked herself in the kitchen, going back to her room to sleep only, she didn’t even let herself indulge in sex, nothing was to distract her. The servants had been horrified to have her there at first, one going so far as to faint when Azula first entered the room, afraid she might’ve eaten something she disliked and was there to behead them or something. She had no time for beheading either, she had an insane amount of notes to read, and a lot of practice ahead of her, in a very short amount of time.

The morning of Zuko’s birthday there was little Azula could do not to barge into his room first thing in the morning. She was really anxious about her gift, but she didn’t want to, maybe, interrupt birthday morning sex between her brother and Mai, so she waited for him in his office instead.

“Azula, isn’t it early for you to be wanting to sort papers with me?” Zuko asked her amused, upon entering the office, her frustration and desperate attempt at conversation from last week, had clearly stuck with him. She eyed him with annoyance but said nothing to it.

“I’ve brought you breakfast Zuzu, I thought being your birthday and all, we could enjoy a private one.” Azula had set up the side table by the window with everything already, and made her way to it, Zuko following. He took a seat and stared at the whole display with concern, she swatted his hand away when he tried to serve the tea and did quick work of the leaves and the water, placing a hot cup in front of him, before taking a seat herself.

“Should I be worried you’re going to poison me in my own birthday, Azula?” He asked jokingly, and when no answer came, he took a sip. 

Azula was sitting on the edge of her chair paying close attention to his reaction, her nails worrying the fabric of her dress robe. Zuko closed his eyes and took another sip, taking a moment to inhale the aromatic steam coming up from the cup.

“Is uncle here, Azula?” He asked opening his eyes, and she felt her own water at his question, she had done it.

“No, I- I made the tea, big brother. I didn’t know what to give you for your birthday and the only thing that came to mind when thinking what made you happy, was uncle Iroh. So I wrote to him, and he send me the instructions, and I’ve been practicing all week to get it right-”

Azula’s words were cut short by Zuko’s hug, he embraced her and pulled her to her feet, and she was lost for a second, before she returned the hug, resting her head on his chest and allowing herself to enjoy his warmth.

“It’s perfect, thank you.” His voice was shaking and Azula thought she had never had that effect on him before, not out of happiness at least. She loved how it made her feel.

“No, thank you. Happy birthday, Zuzu.”


End file.
